The Beauty of the Island
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: AU. When shipwrecked on an Island in the South Pacific, Matt meets a native beauty and falls in love. But when Matt learns of the beauty’s engagement to the mighty warrior of the tribe, his hope to woo the beauty is crushed.Matt/Eve, with side Ted/Evan


"Come on, Matt. Pick up the phone." Beth Britt said to herself as she listened to the constant ringing of the phone. She let out a frustrated yell as Matt's voicemail picked up.

"Something the matter?" Jeff asked as he strolled into the room, Lizzie following him with a particular skip to her walk.

"Matt won't pick up his damn phone! Argh!"

"I'm sure that his phone is off. Why are you in such a desperate need to talk to him? It's not like you won't see him in a couple of days. Both Ted and he will be back over here tomorrow and we'll have finally gotten rid of Evan. I swear, ever since ted left, Evans been over here yapping of how much he misses Ted!"

"I don't' know. I mean, I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just want to see if he is okay." Beth finished and sighed as she heard a knock at the door. "It's probably Evan."

Sure enough, when Beth pulled the door back, Evan stood on the stoop, tears in his eyes and a teddy bear clutched to his chest. Beth just sighed.

"What's wrong, Evan?"

The small man just sniffled and walked right into the house, not answering Beth's question.

"What now, Evan? Ted should be home tomorrow so can't you go home and just wait there for him?" Jeff asked clearly annoyed with his presences. Evan just turned to look at Jeff, the tears that were in his eyes now rolled down his cheeks. Beth come back in to the room and watched as Evan hugged the bear closer to him.

The bear that Evan held was one given to him by Mister Ted Dibiase, Evan's boyfriend of four years. Evan hardly leaves the house without it, making it harder for all of them to go out to a nice and fancy restaurant without Evan bringing the furry stuffed animal. He may act like a kid most of the time, which gets on everyone's nerves, the most being Jeff's, but that is just the way that Evan is. At one point in the earlier stages of their relationship, one of Ted's friends, Cody, said that Evan was too much of a child to be considered in a real relationship, and that Ted was crazy for going on another minute in it. Well, let's just say that Cody left the place with a black eye.

"I had a really bad dream last night. I don't know what exactly happened in it, but all I saw was flames, and smoke and I got this huge sinking feeling in my stomach. I woke up sweating like crazy. I just don't know what to make of it."

Jeff was rolling his eyes, but it was Beth that was staring at him.

"I had a really bad feeling when I woke up this morning about Matt. Just something that felt wrong. What? I have no idea."

Jeff just looked from Beth to Evan and back again, one of his eyebrows up in a questioning manner.

"You guys are kidding me right?" Jeff just received death glares from both Beth and Evan. "Look, I am sure that they are fine. I mean, I know that they are South Africa and they ARE helping people, but they should be home safe and sound tomorrow. If you guys want to join me, I will be in the den watching a zombie movie."

"Jeff, why are you going to watch a zombie movie so early in the morning?" Beth asked. Jeff rolled his eyes once more.

"Because zombie's fucking rule!"

Evan couldn't help but giggle when Beth slapped Jeff upside the head.

"Shut up and get in den." Beth said.

Matt Hardy awoke with a grunt. His head pounded and there was a burning sensation on the top of his chest. He cried out in pain and tried to clutch at the throbbing feeling in his left leg. The fuzziness in his mind made him begin to panic, and he gasped out as the memory of what had happened became clear in his mind.

He looked around, trying to see where he was, only to find burning pieces of scrap metal. There were a couple of bodies to the left of him, and he yelled out in pain as well as frustration. They had crashed. The plane had crashed. Ted and he were on their home. They couldn't wait to be back.

"Matt! Matt!" Matt looked around and tried to see where the voice was coming from. It sounded familiar, and Matt had figured it must have been Ted.

"Ted?" Matt whispered out, and soon he was joined by a frantic looking Ted Dibiase. A nasty cut was on his forehead, and Matt cringed as he saw some blood run down his face.

"Matt! Oh man, I'm so glad that you made it. Everyone is basically dead. I have no idea where we are."

"Help me up with you, my leg is killing me."

Ted lifted Matt up the best he could, but Matt cried out in pain and once again try to grab at his leg.

"Hold on man, you did some serious damage to your leg. Oh man, you're bleeding like crazy. We need to find some help, or we won't last long."

"Is there anymore survivors?" Matt asked as he clung to Ted.

"I haven't checked around for long, but I don't see anyone."

"We should look around a bit more, you never know if we find someone."

The two of them tread slowly and shuffle through the parts of the plane. Most of the time they found bodies of the other passengers. There weren't a lot of people on it, but the chances of surviving the crash were slim. Matt and ted were just thankful that they were spared. A coughing fit gathered their attention and follow the sound to a place near the shore. The beach they washed up on was litter with scraps of the plane, and it didn't look like much except for the sand and the trees.

Ted scrambled over to the coughing person and Matt tried his best to keep up with his hurt leg.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ted asked as he knelt beside the person. Turned out to be a young looking guy and he coughed and spluttered as Ted patted him on the back.

"Does it look like I am alright? We were just in a fucking plane crash," the guys yelled and Ted tried his best to calm him down. Matt figured he should look around to see if there was anyone else.

"Calm down. What's your name?" Ted asked. The man coughed a bit more before standing up.

"Mike. Mike Mizanin," he said and Ted introduced himself. "This is crazy! I can't believe this happened."

"Just be happy that you came out of the crash alive." Mike scoffed.

"Barely! Jeez, is it only the two of us?" Mike asked as he grabbed his shoulder and gritting in pain. "Shit, I think my shoulder is dislocated. Could you pop it back in for me?"

"No there is another but Matt is looking for more survivors. I don't know how lucky he is going to get though. As for your shoulder, I can but I have to wait until Matt comes back. Matt! Any luck?!"

"Yeah, I did!" Ted heard Matt yell back as he came into view with a girl, who was limping almost as badly as Matt was.

"I'm Katie," her British accent extremely thick.

"This is Mike. I'm Ted and you have already met Matt."

"Jeez, where the worlds are we?" Katie asked but Ted just shrugged his shoulders and asked Matt to help him with Mike's shoulder.

"Brace yourself. It's going to hurt like a bitch." Ted said as Matt steady his arm. And with good yank forward and a horrible yell of pain, Ted rolled the shoulder back into place. Mike sighed in relief as the worst of the pain was over with.

Matt ripped off his already tattered shirt and made a sling out of it. He fitted it the best he could so it would support the injured elbow and Mike thanked him for it.

Matt was still in some sort of shock and was freaking out on the inside. What were they going to do? Would they ever find a way home? Or will they be stuck forever on this island? Ted probably won't see Evan, and Matt won't see Jeff or Beth. He felt like screaming out.

The rustling of the trees brought only Katie's attention and she started to stutter causing the men to look at her. She pointed to the trees and they followed to what she was pointing to.

"Guys, we're not alone anymore."


End file.
